


Gingerbread

by cixkyuz



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Winter, jaesahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cixkyuz/pseuds/cixkyuz
Summary: Yoon Jaehyuk and his boyfriend Hamada Asahi spend their evening baking gingerbread men. A seemingly simple task, that is, if you can keep all the flour in the mixing bowl.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Hii !! So this is my first ever piece of writing I'll be publishing to the public, so I really hope you all enjoy ! I apologise if anything in my writing is a little weak, I'm just starting out :) 
> 
> Also dialogue is not my strong suit,, but I tried my best !! <3

"Jae I told you this was a stupid idea.. I can't bake!" whined Asahi, covered in flour from head to toe, none of which made it onto the kitchen counter. 

Jaehyuk smiled warmly from behind Asahi, his cheeks rising like dough. "Oh 'Sahi, love, I never expected you to be a pro-baker, but at least we're having fun, right?" He inclined his head towards Asahi's hair which looked as if he had been standing in a snowstorm all day, covered in fine white speckles. 

Asahi looked up, as if he could actually see what was atop his head, and began shaking like a dog, the flour falling to the floor, as if it was snowing. 

Jaehyuk chuckled, "Wow babe, you're really creating a perfect winter wonderland right here in our very kitchen! No need to go to that cabin now, at least it's warmer here." He smiled softly. 

Asahi froze, staring blankly at the floor after his brief shaking session, slowly raising his head to meet Jaehyuk's eyes."Cabin? What cabin? Jae you didn't mention anything about a ca-". 

"Oh! Did I say cabin? Aha my mistake, guess that Christmas movie we were watching earlier left an impact on me, there was a cabin in it, right?" Jaehyuk awkwardly yelled out, scratching the back of his neck in a clear sense of uneasiness. 

Raising one eyebrow Asahi blinked at his boyfriend, clearly sensing the tension in the room caused by Jaehyuk's poor lies. "Right right.. You mean the PS4 game you watched me play," Asahi paused momentarily "The one in the cabin? In the woods, with all the snow?" He said grabbing a handful of flour and dropping it into the mixing bowl. 

Jaehyuk obviously embarrassed even further just stood, raising his hand to his mouth to cover his grin, the grin that he always gets when Asahi proves him wrong."Ah right, yes of course, seemed much more like a movie to me than a game.." 

Asahi snorted, turning away from his boyfriend in attempts to hide the tears forming at the corners of his eyes from laughter. 

"Wh-what?" offered a quite clearly confused Jaehyuk. 

"Jae-" Asahi was consumed in giggles, "Jae that was a horror game!" He burst out into full laughter, almost falling to the ground. "Oh my god love, did you not notice all the jump scares?" Asahi managed to say in between his wheezes. 

"I- I guess not." Jaehyuk staggered out, his words falling flat. "Whoops?" He meekly let out. 

After two or three minutes of Asahi crumbling to the floor in laughter over the situation, he composed himself, giving Jaehyuk a kiss on the forehead for reassurance and to ease the embarrassment he was quite clearly feeling."Come on then, let's finish these gingerbread men." said Asahi, dragging Jaehyuk back towards the mixing bowls loosely by his hand. 

Jaehyuk offered his sunshine smile, "Okay babe, if you insist." 

They spent the next thirty minutes preparing the batter for the oven, excitedly awaiting to see the products of their first attempts of baking together. 

Asahi sighed, "Jae, how long do we have to wait again?" he impatiently brushed his foot against the cold tile flooring, he should've worn slippers. "Fuck it's cold, when did it get so cold?" 

"Love," began Jaehyuk, warmth oozing out of his honey-like voice, "it'll be another ten to thirty minutes, you can wait that long, right?" he smiled, "And of course it's cold, it's winter." he laughed ever so slightly. 

"Right right, I know that, and yes I can wait just a little longer." Replied Asahi, turning around to crouch down, staring into the oven to watch the gingerbread men bake. "I'll call you over when they look ready?" 

"Okay babe, you do just that." Jaehyuk replied with a smile, walking out of the kitchen and towards the lounge. 

_Half an hour passes._

"Jae!! Jae I think they're done!" Asahi called out, clearly excited about the whole ordeal and began to stand up from his crouched position, legs a little stiff. "O-oh!" 

Jaehyuk collided with Asahi, giving him a back hug, breathing in the zesty scent that Asahi always had. "I can set my own timer, you know?" said Jaehyuk softly, increasing his tightness on Asahi before letting him go. 

"I know, I know," said Asahi with a soft smile beginning to grow on his face, "So, they're ready?" He turned around to face his boyfriend. 

"Yes, they are. Let's take them out of the oven and put them on a cooling rack, we can decorate them in the morning." replied Jaehyuk, reaching for Asahi's waist. 

"Okay baby." Asahi said whilst blushing a little, no matter how long he and Jaehyuk had been together, he was always flustered with his boyfriend's puppy-dog eyes and soft touch. He leaned into Jaehyuk, raising his head ever so slightly to perfectly align a kiss. 

Jaehyuk smelled sweet but also slightly bitter and was as warm as ever. 

After pulling away from their kiss Jaehyuk cupped Asahi's face in his hands, "So, about this cabin.." He began, offering a wide smile, "We'll be spending Christmas eve there, up until New Year's, are you down?" 

"Of course." Asahi chuckled. His boyfriend could never cover up his lies for long after all, he was waiting for him to bring this up again. 

Together they cleaned up the kitchen from the baking escapade, ensuring all the flour was put back into the bag, no longer scattered all over Asahi's clothes. Turning off the kitchen lights, hands intertwined, the two walked towards the lounge where they'd spend the rest of the night cuddled up on the sofa under a blanket until it was time for bed. It had been a successful first time baking.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I hope you enjoyed !! I know it's pretty short but I had fun writing it,, I'll try doing longer works in the future ! Comments and stuff are appreciated,, have a lovely Christmas !!


End file.
